The instant invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating fluid columns to prevent the formation of scale and other flow restricting deposits within conduits utilized in the transmission of fluids. The instant method and apparatus may also be utilized to extract deposits from the surfaces of conduits and other components of fluid transmission systems, accelerate the separation of contaminants from a fluid and reduce the amount of chemicals required for the maintenance, treatment and processing of many fluids. The instant invention also provides for the separation of contaminants and other components that comprise a fluid column receptive to magnetic treatment.
Thermal exchange systems comprising components such as boilers, heat exchangers and cooling towers utilize water as a heat transfer medium. Suspended and dissolved minerals precipitate out of the water and accumulate as deposits of scale on the surfaces of thermal exchange system components and restrict the flow of water, act as insulation that inhibits heat transfer from one surface to another, impede the operation of equipment and increase energy consumption as the fouled systems lose efficiency and labor to meet operational parameters. Fouled heat exchange systems must undergo descaling processes to recover lost productivity and reduce energy consumption at a significant expense, not only for the cost of cleaning system components but also for lost productivity while a facility is out of service as the fouled thermal exchange system is descaled. Chemical treatment is a common means of controlling scale, corrosion, algae, bacteria and other biological contaminants in thermal exchange systems and is also commonly used to remove suspended or dissolved solid contaminants from process water, make-up water, industrial storm water and wastewater. Utilization of chemicals is costly, requires the storage, handling and dispensing of dangerous substances and poses increasing environmental concerns. As chemicals, minerals and other contaminants accumulate in thermal exchange systems, the water becomes unsuitable for continued use and a fresh supply of water is required for the ongoing operation of such systems. Contaminant laden water from such systems typically incurs large surcharges for wastewater disposal due to the treatment needed to render the water suitable for discharge into the environment.
In petroleum production, water, paraffin and minerals entrained in petroleum production fluids extracted from oil producing formations are separated from marketable oil by bulk recovery apparatus. Water extracted from crude oil is typically returned to the formation while recovered petroleum containing residual amounts of water and contaminants is transported to a refinery for processing into commodities. Over time, deposits of scale and other contaminants form within the separation equipment used to remove water from oil, conduits utilized to return water to the formation and pipelines used to transport crude oil to a refinery; resulting in restricted fluid flow, limited capacity of fluid transmission systems and the deterioration of pumps, valves, meters and other equipment. Productivity is lost when costly physical cleaning and chemical remediation are required to restore full flow to petroleum production and transmission systems. Refineries, as well as other industrial complexes, are constantly challenged with remediation of hydrocarbon contaminants that migrate into storm water and wastewater systems.
The use of magnetic flux to treat fluid columns is one alternative to chemical treatment of fluids. However, prior art magnetic field generators are challenged by a number of deficiencies.
One type of prior art magnetic field generator utilizes a fixed array of rare earth magnets proximate the flow path of a fluid to provide fluid treatment. A primary factor in achieving effective treatment with such devices is matching a constant velocity of a fluid to be treated to the configuration of the magnets and diameter of the flow path extending through the array of magnets. If the velocity of the fluid fails to match the configuration of the permanent magnets, such prior art devices typically fail to provide effective fluid treatment.
Another type of prior art magnetic field generator is an electromagnet formed by coiling a length of wire around a conduit and energizing the coiled wire with a supply of electrical power to generate a magnetic field. A basic principal of electromagnetic field generation states the strength of the magnetic field is proportional to the number of turns of wire forming the coil multiplied by the amount of electrical current, or amperage, flowing through to the coil; this is commonly referred to as the amp-turns of the device. Magnetic energy generated by such devices is commonly measured in Tesla or gauss units. Magnetic fluid treatment is typically most effective when high levels of gauss are generated by increasing the supply of voltage to the coil so more current flows through the coil, increasing the number of turns in the coil or increasing both the number of turns in the coil and the voltage supplied to the coil. However, electrically energized coils generate heat, and the generation and retention of heat produced by the energized coil of an electromagnet has been a major limitation in the development of prior art devices attempting to generate high gauss for fluid treatment.
Heat generated by an energized coil and the accompanying heat retention of the coil increase its resistance to the flow of current through the coil of wire and effectively reduces gauss generation. Heat retention commonly leads to the failure of prior art electromagnet devices when an overheated coil melts and creates a short circuit generating little magnetic energy, or separates and creates an open circuit generating no magnetic energy. In many instances, prior art apparatus attempt to reduce heat generation by reducing the amount of voltage used to energize their coils. However, reducing the voltage and the associated flow of current through a coil results in fewer amp-turns of a prior art device, resulting in substantially lower gauss generation. The low strength of the magnetic energy provided by such devices typically results in ineffective fluid treatment.
Another prior art method and apparatus use a length of wire coiled around the outer surface of a pipe to form an antenna that is then energized with electrical energy switched on and off at a frequency of 2 kHz-20 kHz in an effort to replace chemical treatment, but are challenged by a number of deficiencies. Energizing an antenna with electrical energy continuously switched on and off at a frequency of 2 kHz-20 kHz generates a signal that radiates from the coiled wire, and because the signal radiates from the antenna only a limited area of the flow channel within the pipe receives the signal. Prior art apparatus attempt to treat pipes greater than 1″ in diameter by amplifying their signals to treat broader cross sections within larger pipes. Amplification merely results in the signal radiating farther from the coiled wire and typically fails to treat a broader cross section within a large diameter conduit. Further, such prior art devices fail to shield the signals they generate and are susceptible to interference from stronger signals of other devices that can limit the efficiency of the fluid treatment they provide. The unshielded signals of prior art devices also radiate from the coil and may interfere with radio controlled devices, such as apparatus utilized in telemetering data and equipment.